Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), mobile communication devices, portable entertainment devices (such as handheld video game devices, multimedia players, and the like), and set-top-boxes (such as digital cable boxes, digital video disc (DVD) players, and the like) may have user interface devices, which are also known as human interface devices (HID), that facilitate interaction between the user and the computing device. One type of user interface device that has become more common is a sensing system that operates by way of capacitance sensing. A capacitance sensing system may include a processing device and an array of one or more capacitive sense electrodes of a capacitive sense array. The capacitance detected of the capacitive sense array by a processing device may change as a function of the proximity of a touch object to the capacitive sense array.